


11 Separate Occasions

by eroticincubi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dinner, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office Sex, Quidditch, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, UST, head canon, m/m - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 separate occasions in which Evan and Barty have had/shared/exposed their explicit affair. Evan/Barty is my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broom Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this series was a spin off of a story called "What if" which is another Evan/Barty made by my friend Silyara and can be found [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/musely/tag/fic:+what+if).

11 Separate Occasions

  
  
_Number 1: The Broom Shed_

  
It was supposed to be easy.   
  
Barty was supposed to have finished practice and come up to the stands to meet him but he had once again gotten distracted. Regulus did have a nice arse and the fact that he was now on the team with Barty it made Evan want to watch them twice as much. Evan didn’t play; he liked watching more than actually playing to be honest. But that wasn’t important. The important thing was getting Barty all to himself now that practice was over.  
  
Evan always thought Barty looked his best after the work out. Barty sweaty from working the plays with the team, doing all that fancy maneuvering and footwork on a broom. Hell it made Evan hard just thinking about it. Mmm… things were starting to get a little too tight below the belt, where the fuck was Barty?   
  
He decided to go down onto the field by the entrance of the boy’s locker room when a flash of dark green quidditch robes caught the corner of his eyes. Turning in the direction of the robes Evan spotted Barty putting away the brooms in the shed; oh good he still had his goggles resting on his head. It made the sweat damped hair stick up in that way that made Evan want to pounce on him and fuck him in one go.  
  
Approaching the other young man, Evan placed his hand on Barty’s shoulder then turns him around and gave him the hottest most heated snog he ever gave him. Well anyone actually. He never needed anyone like he needed Barty.  
  
“What the f—oh,” Barty mumbled and enjoyed the assult of the snog, his arms going around Evan’s shoulders then whimpers into Evan’s mouth while the door shuts loudly behind them. The space itself was small and narrow and hell it was dark! No way were they going to lie down, standing up this time was the only option.  
  
Evan pawed and scrambled his hands at the front of Barty’s robes blindly searching for the clasps and buttons that kept the fabric on that brilliant body. Barty smelled like sweat and grass and damp earth. He was wonderful and so sexy. Evan rips open the front a little too forcefully, he heard the fabric tear but who cared about that? It can easily be repaired later. Evan places kisses on Barty’s neck and shoulder, anywhere there was free skin to kiss and lick and suck on. One of Evan’s hands reached to roll and pinch at one of Barty’s nipples, he felt Barty tremble and he heard the other man shiver, whispering his name huskily.  
  
“Evan… fuck you,” Barty moaned and arches himself against Evan’s mouth and hands. Evan’s mouth however leaned over on the other nipple tugging at the tiny pink bud between his teeth before sucking on it. Barty’s hands snapped over Evan’s shoulders, the fingers buried in his hair; Barty moaned again, “Your hair’s so soft…” he breathed, Evan chuckled and lowered himself onto his knees.  
  
Barty unfastened his belt quickly and looked down trying to catch the outline of Evan’s body before him, trying desperately to look into Evan’s blue eyes. They were such a magnificent blue…  
  
Evan did not skip a beat as he swallows Barty down easily in one stroke. Barty above him gasped and ran his long fingers through the now damp dark hair. Evan bobbed and swallowed the hard cock tasting the bittersweetness and salt of precome over his tongue and Barty stiffened against him then felt the warm gush of filling his mouth which he swallowed down happily. Barty’s body slackened against the side wall of the shed, the wall creaked and the air was hot around them.  
  
“Not done yet,” Evan smirked and kisses Barty hard again while he undid his own belt and trousers. He felt Barty starting to fall on his knees when Evan stopped him and held him up, “No, want my cock in you,”  
  
Barty made a whining growl, like an impatient child that wanted a sweet and would do anything to get it. Evan takes out his wand and presses the tip between the cleft of Barty’s fabulous arse; quidditch was sure giving it a good shape. Evan smacked it playfully after he used the lubricating charm on him.  
  
Barty trembled in his arms as he felt himself stretching open and slicking with oil from the inside and out. Evan lifts Barty up so that their chests met perfectly he then wrapped Barty’s legs above his waist, his cock nudging in search of that perfectly stretched and oiled hole. Mmm there. Ooh Merlin almighty! There, right  _there_.  
  
Evan heard Barty let out a happy cry, a contented cry while he looked down and kisses Evan while Evan’s hips began to move faster and faster until he was pounding up into him. The air around them began to suffocate him, they would need to breathe soon but right now, oh God, this was too good to stop just now! Fuck… especially when Barty was making all those happy mewling sounds while getting fucked up the arse.  
  
Evan kissed up Barty’s neck then bites down hard marking that beautiful column and one hand reached in front of them to stroke Barty’s cock furiously, he wanted the other to come before he finished which was soon.  
  
“Evan!” Barty cried and squeezed his arse muscles around Evan’s cock, Evan groaned deep against the other and was panting hard and heavy against Barty’s neck, “Evan please, oh God, oh! Oh! OH!”   
  
Barty lets go a sound like of a dying but very happy man, Evan was pleased and comes soon after he felt Barty’s pucker squeeze and convulsed around his hard cock.  
  
Panting softly they stayed that way, legs wobbling and hot and exhausted. Barty even more so than Evan, “Couldn’t wait could you?” Barty asked between breaths and kisses Evan softly this time.  
  
“Nope, needed you badly. Never needed anyone as bady as I do you. Fucking cocktease,”  
  
Barty just laughed.  
  
…


	2. Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 separate occasions in which Evan and Barty have had/shared/exposed their explicit affair. Evan/Barty is my OTP.

11 Separate Occasions

_Number 2: Christmas Dinner_

  
“Are you sure  _you_  want to cook?” he asked looking skeptically at Barty while the other man was gathering the ingredients to make the minted lamb that Evan had brought in the paper bags.  
  
Minted lamb was one of Barty’s favorite dishes, Evan made sure to perfect the recipe so that he could make it for him for Christmas dinner.  
  
“Yes I’m sure! Now what did you bring?” he looked at the parcels and packages then turned and gave Evan that all knowing smile, “You actually remembered?”  
  
Evan felt a flush on his cheeks and looked down avoiding Barty’s eyes and teasing grin that was now growing on his face, “Shut up Barty. Of course I remembered how can I forget? If you could you’d live off the stuff.”  
  
This response made Barty laugh then he got to work on the dinner.  
  
Evan sighed and decided instead to get started on the dessert. As far as he could remember, the family’s old house elves Sparkles and Tizzy (they were sisters) had taught him how to cook. After Evan’s mother had died Evan really didn’t feel like playing with the other children his father had set up play dates for, so Evan had wandered around the house most of the time until he came into the kitchen feeling mighty hungry.  
  
Sparkles had been preparing a batter for the cake she was making and Tizzy was busy copping up the strawberries and melting chocolate. Fascinated, Evan watched as eggs were broken over the bowl of flour, sugar and spices then mixed with oil followed by the chocolate. He marveled at the colors they made and he had the urge to try it.  
  
Soon as Evan got older he learned how to cook for himself and was making up his own recipes from the many he had encountered from the various cook books they seemed to have owned. It was only recent that Evan cooked for Barty and the other man insisted that Evan come over and they do it together. Barty however at the very last minute (and Evan still couldn’t understand why) decided he wanted to make the dinner himself.  
  
Time had begun to pass and already Barty burned the meat, over boiled the pot with water and made a complete mess in the kitchen. Barty was coated between wet ingredients and the dry. Evan on the other hand was already putting the final touches on the strawberry short cake they would have with the after dinner coffee.  
  
“How’s it going over there?” Evan dared to ask once he heard Barty say a particular long line of swear words. Barty was so very creative when angry.  
  
“What time are your parents coming over? Well I should be asking what time your mum’s coming, you dad declined didn’t he? You mentioned he was working?”  
  
Barty bit his lips together and nodded, “My mum’s coming at seven, that should give you plenty of time to fix things,” He looked slightly disappointed and pulls away from the stove.  
  
Evan smiled and tugs Barty toward him and kisses him, “For a first try you did very well,”  
  
“Leave off,” Barty smiled and pushed Evan, now laughing, away from him.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to remember that,” Evan smirked and began to take off his clothes in front of Barty. Barty’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “Evan what are you doing?!”  
  
“I’m going to cook, what’s it look like?” Evan grinned finally removing his pants and puts on a black apron that said “Kiss my  _penne_.” on the front and walked over toward the messy kitchen, his arse swaying invitingly to the other man.  
  
Barty raised an eyebrow and watched Evan’s arse while Evan studied the mess and began to clean up, “Do you always cook like that?”  
  
“Only in front of pleasurable company,” Evan looked over his shoulder and with his wand began to clean as well as salvage what ingredients he had left. Evan used magic to unburn the lamb. It wouldn’t really taste as well as it would fresh, after all magic can only do so much.  
  
Evan was starting to put the peas into the mix as well as the spices. The mint he was going to be added last so that the spices could mix longer into the meat when he felt Barty press behind him kissing his shoulder and nuzzling his nose over the hot smooth skin.  
  
“What are you doing?” Evan asked with a knowing smile and glanced over at Barty as best he could. Barty didn’t say anything and instead raised his hand to skim his fingertips over the round firmness of Evan’s arse. Evan closed his eyes and hummed.  
  
Evan wasn’t sure how Barty summoned it, perhaps in his distraction between cooking and Barty touching him but when Evan opened his eyes again, right next to him was a bottle of olive oil… extra virgin. Haha. Touché Barty.  
  
Barty began working first one finger then two into Evan’s pucker feeling the other stretch and relax around them until he pushes up hitting that sweet spot. Evan cried out his cheeks flushed with desire and looked over his shoulder at Barty, his breath coming up in soft shallow pants. Pretty soon Barty was pushing in three fingers at a time while Evan braced his hands over the counter, his apron coated in flour when he heard Barty drop his trousers and pants with a clatter, (the buckle of his belt had hit the floor) leans his body down then pushes up, the head of his cock pushed and slid inside Evan in one thrust.  
  
Evan’s knuckles squeezed white and they trembled as he held on tightly, legs spread and Barty hot and hard fucked him over that counter. Evan pushes up and arches his back moaning out, his hips aching where Barty was grabbing at his sides.  
  
“Not coming till you do, dear,” Barty whispered against Evan’s ear making Evan moan again and reaches around to stroke himself furiously under his apron. Body trembling and aching Evan released one final shout and came between himself and his apron. Trails of his spunk lazily rolled down the inside of the black cloth; now he was all sticky and spent.  
  
Barty had come almost the same time as the other, panting heavily and lying on top of Evan. Whereas Evan was pressed against the counter not wanting to toss and waste what was left of dinner on the floor where it would have spoiled. And they did NOT have time to run to the store again and buy more things.  
  
Slowly getting up and pulls out of Evan, Barty turned his lover around to look at him. Evan smiled and had been about to say something when a loud crackle as well as the sound of great flames erupted from the fireplace in the living room could be heard. The two young men scrambled for their clothes and wands to perform cleaning charms on one another as Mrs. Crouch called each of their names. Evan pushes Barty over, who was already clean and fully clothed, toward the door so he could greet her.  
  
“You look fine just keep her distracted! Go!”   
  
“But I--!”  
  
“No you don’t look like you’ve just shagged, just GO,”  
  
Barty chuckled at Evan’s words while Evan scrambled to put his clothes on, washed his hands and finished up preparing the dinner.  
  
Needless to say, it was the best Christmas ever.  
  
…


	3. World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 separate occasions in which Evan and Barty have had/shared/exposed their explicit affair. Evan/Barty is my OTP.

11 Separate Occasions

_Number 3: The World Cup_

  
“Barty! Barty ohhhh…” Evan moaned, his legs spread and his feet braced on either side of the arm rest of his seat; Barty between his legs was currently sucking down his cock. Evan loved that wonderful, talented hot mouth.  
  
Beyond the private box, Evan could hear the crowd cheering as Australia scored another goal. They had gone to see the finals of the world cup, Australia verses Scandinavia. Australia was up 60 to 20.  
  
Their minds were far from what was happening in the game. It had started when Barty just so happened to brush his hand over Evan’s while he was reaching for a program of the game. Listed in the booklet were the other teams that have lost between both playing teams.  
  
Evan leaned back against his seat, his hands running and tugging at Barty’s hair, that mouth taking him in as deep as he wanted and Evan grew delirious with need, but Barty wanted to torture him for a while longer by squeezing the base of the cock in his mouth with a hand. Evan groaned and growled with frustration.  
  
“Fucking hell Barty! Are you going to let me come or not?” he rasped, chest heaving and his eyes were now a darker shade of blue, almost cerulean.  
  
Barty smiles around Evan then closes his eyes when the hand that had squeezed Evan lowered and he began to push one finger against Evan’s arsehole. Evan jerked slightly in his seat, causing his hips to buck up into Barty’s mouth, “Fuck!” Evan gasped and closes his eyes again.  
  
It was a painful but pleasurable burn when Barty’s first finger breached him, Evan licks his lips and looks down watching with hungry eyes while Barty sucked his cock. Those hallowed cheeks and those flushed pink lips. Barty had begun to perspire and it dampened his hair, he was such a sight.  
  
“Yeah take it Barty, fuck your mouth is too good,” Evan hissed and moans loudly while once again the crowd jumped and screamed and cheered for Australia, 70 to 20. To Evan it seemed the crowd was cheering for them.   
  
Their own private show.  
  
He suddenly felt Barty’s fingers were coated in a film of oil, little did he know Barty had brought along with him a small bottle of baby oil, the scent filled his nose. That sneaky arse, he knew this would happen. Evan grinned and closes his eyes when another of Barty’s fingers entered him along with the first. Evan groaned and trembled in his seat. It had started becoming too much for him to bare!  
  
“Barty I’m going to come!” he gasped and looked down at him. Barty made a muffled sound of confirmation then pushed in three fingers causing Evan to cry out just in time when the crowed again, 80 to 20.  
  
Then  _again_  Barty grabbed at Evan’s cock with the other hand and squeezed, Evan howled with frustration and a little pain, this time it did hurt but he wouldn’t tell him that. Oh no, Evan wouldn’t give Barty the satisfaction.  
  
“You’re going to make me burst a bollock Barty if you don’t let me come,” he threatened and glared down at his lover. Barty looked up with shinning malicious eyes, the corners of his lips rose in a smile around the cock in his mouth. Evan shuddered at that, rolled his eyes and throws his head back panting and struggling for breath.  
  
“Barty…” he whined, his hands gripped at the armrests, “Barty please! I can’t take it!”  
  
The fingers in his arse pumped faster until they began to hit the bottom of his prostate, Evan screamed both from the pleasure and the force of the fingertips hitting such a sensitive gland; the crowd roared again… 90 to 20.  
  
Evan began to sob in his seat, his arse clenching and gripping the fingers, he babbled pleading words at Barty to let him come. Barty’s free hand soothed over Evan’s nearest thigh, the thumb drew small circles and the inside of his leg. Evan worried his lips and had begun to see dancing lights behind his closed eyes.  
  
“Matthew Echunga passes to Hastings he dodges Anderson! Hasting passes the quaffle to Monteith and--! AUSTRALIA! 100 to 20!” Announced Hugo Bleeks the World Cup broadcaster along with Janine Verdugo.  
  
“That was incredible!” Janine commented, “And what of our Seekers? Have either of them spotted the—“  
  
“Sorry to cut you off there Janine,” Hugo interrupted, “But it seems that Captain and Seeker Tina Lundstrom of the Scandinavian team has spot the snitch! Look at her fly! She’s hot on its tail!”  
  
Neither Evan nor Barty knew what was going on outside their private box. Only that the moment Hugo announced that Australia was up 100 points to 20, that was when Barty opened his eyes and allowed Evan to come.  
  
Evan lost his voice among the many others who screamed with him while wave after wave of his orgasm left his body and into Barty’s mouth. Spend and completely exhausted, Evan’s limbs hung over his seat. His eyes closed and he could hear the thundering of his chest, his ears drummed and he but all blacked out for a moment.  
  
Barty kissed and licked him clean then rose up equally wobbly in his seat. Evan turned to face him then slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks were flushed and his body was coated in hot shiny sweat.  
  
“That brilliant eh?” Barty croaked and cleared his throat with a sharp cough then drank some water he brought along.  
  
“Br-br-br-brilliant?” Evan’s voice cracked, “Ye-ye-ye-you’ve done near killed me!”  
  
Barty laughed, “You make that sound like such a bad thing,”  
  
“’S not, I just--- oh… Merlin’s sack!”  
  
Barty had been about to take a sip when Evan exclaimed this then spat the water out of his mouth with a laugh.  
  
“The fuck you laughing at?” Evan glared at him, finally his breathing returned to normal.  
  
“Nothing, just you,” he snickered and drank some more water and sets it down in the cup holder, “Now… my turn,”  
  
Evan looks over at him as a slow smile reached his face. After all who really knows how long it will take for the Snitch to be caught?  
  
…


End file.
